Rumors of Possession
by VanillaBean147
Summary: Harry has a strange encounter with Draco during one of their fights. But it’s not quite what it seems. Join him and the rest of the golden trio as they search for an answer to this most curios mystery. H/D. complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry has a strange in counter with Draco during one of their fights. But it's not quite what it seems. Join him and the rest of the golden trio as they search for an answer to this most curios mystery. H/D. **

**An: This is just a long one-shot I had stuck in my head**. **Actually, it's the first part of a one shot. I decided to split this into two parts. I should post the next one tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how many penny's I throw into the wishing well**.

**Rumors of Possession: Part One**

" Seriously though, it was really strange." Hermione said, as she wiped a tear from her cheek. She struggled to regain control of herself before she spoke again. Her mouth was tense from smiling so much.

It was Ron's fault for making the stupid, immature comment in the first place, how-ever funny it might have been. Hermione had been trying to explain to the boys about how they missed out on the two students from Ravenclaw, who had a lover's spat in the middle of the corridor.

It wasn't entirely un-common for students passion to get the better of them, thereby making their personal problems new fodder for the gossip mill for the next few weeks. But this was by far the most revealing event that ever occurred. From what Hermione could gather, they had been arguing at first, yelling at each other mostly, shouting about how he never loved her. How it was all a game. She accused him of cheating, basically it was the standard break-up fight.

But then it turned physical. And not in the angry-girlfriend-slaps-your-face way, that one might expect from a fighting couple. It was more of a tear-your-clothes-off, take-you-right-here way.

Hermione only caught a bit of the show, because suddenly every one was interested in getting a closer look and she got rudely shoved to the back of the crowd. She managed to catch a glimpse of what was happening, by peaking through holes in between the throng of students in front of her, but not enough to determine how far things went.

She couldn't make out what was happening by listening, either. There were several noises all around. The shouts of the students in the back cheering them on mingled with the heated noises coming from the couple and the questions of those newcomers who wanted to know what every one was crowded around.

And then without so much as a warning, everything stopped. The entire population of Hogwarts seemed to have stopped breathing, stopped moving. As everyone stood still in anticipation, Herminone tried to find a gap somewhere, so she could see what happened. But before she could so much as inch her head around a fifth year, Professor Snape came gliding around the corner.

Most students fled, not wanting the end up with detention or having to deal with Snape's nearly guaranteed bad mood. Hermione was one of the braver ones who stayed behind. She was rewarded with a sharp glare from the potions master and a dismissal, without an explanation of the couples behavior. However, being the brave Gryffindor she is, Hermione snuck a glance at the couple as she left.

The boy was sitting with his head in his hands. Hermione couldn't be sure, but it looked as if his breathing was irregular. But she couldn't determine if it was from being upset or his previous activities. And since she couldn't she his face she had no way of knowing. The girl on the other hand, was defiantly crying. She had tears streaming down her face, but surprisingly she looked more shaken then sad. Hermione wondered if the tears were from the fight. The girl was staring at the boy, with a confused look on her face.

The whole situation seemed strange to Hermione. She didn't even know those two were dating. She would have liked to investigate, maybe talk to the couple separately, but a warning throat clearing from Snape reminded her to move on. Reluctantly she tore her gaze from the bemusing couple and headed off to find Ron and Harry. Which lead her to where she is know.

" I don't know. The it just seemed odd. I can't believe they let it get that bad. I mean really, they should have found a private room or something."

" eww, Herms, I didn't need that image in my head." Ron stated. And it was the image that was in his head that had everyone laughing in the first place.

Ron tried to look disgusted. He held his face in a grimace, but broke into a fit of giggles when he met Harry's eyes, who immediately took up where he'd left off, laughing his ass off. His hand went to his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she once more lost the battle to keep a straight face. She shook with silent glee on the brink of pulling herself out of it, until Ron let out a loud snort. Then she gave in completely, as the contagious laughter spread through her.

" What happened? Did you all finally figure out how to use a mirror?" Came a voice from behind them, followed by a cascade of snickers.

The Golden trio, not really expecting to be surprised at what was behind them, turned to find Draco Malfoy and a group of Slytherins.

All the frivolity left the group of Gryffindors. Ron tensed and Hermione rested her arm on his, as he unconsciously stepped forward.

" Shove off. " Ron spit out at the blonde and his friends, who all shuffled forward with their best menacing postures in place. There were only five of them, but they blocked the entire hall. Students began piling up behind them, wondering why they weren't allowed through.

" Ron. Just ignore him." Harry said adding his own hand to his friends arm. He didn't want Ron to do something he would regret later.

" And look, it's Potter to the rescue. You just can't help being a hero can you?" Malfoy spoke from his spot in the middle of the pack of Slytherins. His trademark smirk firmly in place.

"It's better then being some of the other things around here." Harry shot back.

" And what exactly does that mean?" Malfoy asked, stepping forward and away from his threatening looking posse.

Harry could tell he'd hit a nerve. The blonde let just a tad bit more emotion into his voice then usual. But why it effected the usually calm Slytherin, Harry had no idea. Maybe he was upset because he thought Harry meant he was a Death eater. But why that would bother him was lost on Harry. He would have thought he'd be proud to be called that. What ever Malfoy's problem was, Harry had found a soft spot and he wasn't going to drop it. He took a step closer, not backing down from the challenge.

Hermione looked worried, but she didn't say anything. Ron looked smug, as if he were saying, you're gonna get it now. He settled down some, confident Harry would deal with the Malfoy problem, but not enough to be caught off guard if Harry needed back up.

" I think you know what I mean, Malfoy." Harry thought he sounded like he knew what he was talking about, but raised his chin in what he hoped was a confident way, just to make sure.

Something flashed in Malfoy's eyes and he stepped forward again. But he didn't stop with just one step. He continued until he was only a foot from Harry. The Gryffindor's hand automatically went to his wand, but he didn't pull it out just yet. He stood waiting to see what the Slytherin would do.

" But I don't! I don't know. Because you never talk to me anymore." He whined, with something in his voice that sounded suspiciously like desperation. Harry frowned at the boy's outburst, wondering what he was talking about. Why did Malfoy want to talk with him?

Harry heard a soft 'Oh', behind him, but before he could turn around, Malfoy moved again. He stepped even closer, and Harry was too shocked to do anything. His hand was frozen on his wand, which was still in his pocket.

" Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you touch me." He whispered.

Harry was certain Malfoy had lost his mind now. He wasn't making any sense. Maybe Ron hit him with a spell when he wasn't looking. There was no doubt that something was wrong with the other boy. Harry's thoughts were only confirmed as Malfoy stretched out a hand and tried to touch his face.

Harry nearly fell over backward as he scrambled away from the hand. Something was defiantly wrong.

" What are you doing?" He questioned the other boy. But Malfoy didn't seem to hear him. The blonde sighed and started to walk towards Harry again. Harry thought he saw a strange shine in the Slytherin's eyes, but didn't wait around to find out what it was.

He turned as he tried to get away from the advancing Slytherin, but was horrified to find a group of curious bystanders blocking his way. Where did Ron and Hermione go? He shouted at the students to move out of his way, but they ignored him. Their attention was focused on something over his shoulder.

Harry turned around, convinced Malfoy was about to attack him, but the boy was as far away from Harry as he could be, considering they were surrounded by a mass of students. When did that happen? The blonde was bent over slightly, clutching his hand. The hand he tried to touch Harry's face with.

Harry, un-able to fight his good nature, quickly grew concerned. Malfoy looked like he was in pain. He was shaking slightly and sweat was forming in tiny beads on the back of his neck. Harry edged closer, mindful that something was off with the whole situation. He didn't know what to expect. Maybe Ron did cast a curse on the blonde boy.

Harry stopped when he was what he thought was a safe distance away, and tried once more to figure out what was wrong with the other boy. He seemed to be getting worse. He was making odd movements, like he couldn't decide where to go. He would straighten, then move his foot as if about to take a step, only to grunt and slam his foot back down on the ground. The whole time he kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground.

Harry looked around for help, but every one seemed as fixated on the other boy as he had been. No one moved to help. Annoyance suddenly flared up inside Harry. People were just watching as something, obviously horrible, was happening to the Slytherin. How could they just stand there?

" Malfoy? Are you alright?" Harry said, feeding off his anger at the motionless spectators. With this new fuel, he moved closer to the other boy. He was going to reach out to him, because Malfoy didn't seem to hear him, when all the sudden Harry felt a warmth envelope him.

It was a comfortable heat, that seemed to wrap it's way around his skin and sink into it, warming up his bones. It spread out over his entire body. The same pleasant feeling was spreading from his hand, all the way to his feet, to head. He could even feel it in his hair. Harry was overwhelmed with a sense of peace.

And as suddenly as it came it vanished. For the briefest moment, Harry felt something else, something colder, something darker, but it left him even quicker then the warmth and then there was nothing.

At least he thought there was nothing, until his hand moved. It continued on with the task of reaching out to Malfoy. Harry saw it move, he felt it move, he could even tell you exactly where on the shoulder it was going to land, but what he couldn't tell you, was _why_ it was moving.

Everything was blurry and there was a low buzzing in his ear. Harry wanted to check his glasses, but his hand did nothing more then twitch, before it kept moving. Harry realized with horror, he had no control. It kept on going until it reached the blonde. Who upon feeling the touch looked up sharply.

" Potter, you idiot. Don't..." But what ever Malfoy was going to say died on his lips as his eyes glossed over. An instant later they were back to normal, except they weren't normal. Because there was no reason on this earth would he be looking at Harry with such vulnerability.

Not to mention the tears that were on the brink of spilling out.

" Don't leave me, please. I'm sorry. What-ever I did. I'm so sorry." Malfoy practically begged. He'd let go of the hand he had been gripping earlier and once more reached out to Harry

Instead of avoiding the fingers, as he did lat time, Harry merely caught Malfoy by the wrist before they could make contact with his cheek. He wanted to release the boy's hand and get away as quickly as possible, because what-ever was wrong with Malfoy, was wrong with him now. He could feel it. They must be under some sort of spell.

Something was controlling him. He had to fight it or get away from it.

" This won't work. _We_ won't work." He heard himself speak, and was shocked by the melancholy that came with those words. What ever was driving his body, dropped Malfoy's hand and was ready to walk away. Harry began to think there was hope. Maybe he could push that feeling. He focused on wanting to leave.

He was relieved when his body moved away from Malfoy's. But it was short lived, as Malfoy tugged his arm. The boy grabbed his hand and moved closer again. Harry didn't turn around, but he could feel Malfoy standing close behind him.

" Yes. We will. _He_ can't decide for us. I know what I feel, what I want." Harry suppressed his urge to sigh at the feel of Malfoy's hand in his and the tiny thrill that wanted to pass through him at the possessive tone he used. He was celebrating this small victory over his body's temporary host, but he knew this really needed to stop. Why wasn't any one doing anything? Harry knew there were people around them. Maybe they were under the spell too. He was going to attempt to look around, but his attention immediately went to Malfoy as he spoke again.

" We could be happy. Get a house. You could get that teaching job you wanted in France. We'll get married, have many children and grow old together, still fighting over who has the better hair." Malfoy slowly moved as he was speaking. So now he was standing directly in front of Harry. Harry had never seen Malfoy's eyes so clear before. They were shining brightly with fierce intensity and determination.

They were so open. Harry felt like he could look into Malfoy's soul. See all his wishes and secrets. It was humbling to have some one standing before him so exposed. So willing to let him see all they had to offer.

" Please, stop. I can't do this anymore." Harry pleaded, his voice barley above a whisper. He felt the pressure build behind his eyes. Even though he had no reason to be, he was close to tears. He had no clue what Malfoy was talking about, but it made something in him ache to think he couldn't have it.

" Then don't. Stop fighting it. I know you want a life with me." Malfoy was crying now. And Harry felt his heart break. Harry could feel... no sense that he was close to giving in. Harry made no move to stop Malfoy this time, as he caressed his face.

He closed eyes. Harry, the real Harry, the Harry trapped inside who wanted none of this, panicked. He was strong. He had to fight this. If he could fight off the imperious curse then he could fight what ever the hell this was.

"I know you love me." Malfoy whispered. Harry could feel the words on his cheek. Malfoy must have moved closer. His hand was on Harry's chest. There was another ache, as his heart constricted. He felt himself leaning in, ready to met Malfoy's lips.

Harry jumped when Malfoy grunted. He opened his eyes to met a pair of steely blue grey ones staring back at him. Harry knew right away it was Malfoy, the_ real_ Malfoy. It was all the contempt in his eyes that gave him away.

Harry frowned at him. They were still in an embrace. He didn't even remember moving, but his arms were snaked around Malfoy's waist. The buzzing in his mind was louder then it had been before and Harry knew he was still under the spell. Harry didn't question why he was suddenly able to control his actions, but he decided to move before he lost it again.

He tried to remove his arms, but Malfoy stopped him. His hand shot out and pushed Harry's palm firmly to the place where it had been resting, on Malfoy's lower back. Then he returned his own hand to Harry's back. Harry was starting to get warm. Malfoy was pressed close against him. And he could feel everyone's stares. He looked to Malfoy for an answer.

" Don't move, Potter." Malfoy snapped at him. Harry scowled in return.

" Why not?" He questioned. His first instinct was to ignore Malfoy and try again, but Harry figured the boy had a good reason to keep him there. Besides, he didn't know what kind of spell was used, maybe Malfoy did.

" Just.. Shut-up and wait." Malfoy spit out. Harry noticed he had trouble getting the words out and pushed down his anger as he tried to remind himself Malfoy was in the same position he was in.

" Wait for what, Malfoy?" The buzzing in Harry's head suddenly quieted, and Harry's stomach dropped. He knew the spell had taken over again. One look to a panicking Malfoy let Harry know he knew it too. Harry opened his mouth the ask what he should do now, since Malfoy seemed to have a better understanding of what was happening then he did, but he only let out a choking sound.

Malfoy suddenly stuck his head the crook of Harry's neck. Harry was unable to stop the shudder as it passed through him. Malfoy's hot breath tickled his skin as he spoke.

" Promise me, you'll never leave me." Harry could feel the tears on his neck. His arms tightened their hold around Malfoy.

Harry was still able to maintain some control. He tried to talk.

" Malfoy. I can't... What do I do?" Harry asked, desperate for some kind of answer. He didn't care if Malfoy snapped at him now. In fact, he would welcome a sharp retort, a quick condensing reply, anything other then the soft sobs that were coming from him now.

The buzzing in Harry's ear let out a giant roar, before it returned to it's dull hum. He could feel himself slipping, slowly losing the grip he had over his movements. He wasn't going to hold on much longer.

" Malfoy!" He yelled, maybe he could bring the blonde back to reality. Malfoy's watery eyes met his and the Harry couldn't tell if he was fighting it or not.

" Kiss me "

The buzzing was barely audible. Harry no longer questioned his actions. He leaned in and took Malfoy's lips. The hand on his face pulled him closer as some one deepened the kiss. Harry felt Malfoy's tongue searching for an entrance. He tried to remember it was Malfoy he was kissing.

Harry's grip tightened on Malfoy's robes. The kiss was slow and purposeful, almost too sweet. It was as desperate as their words.. Malfoy's hand came to Harry's hair. His finger's threaded through the strands as he pulled Harry closer.

" Now what is it?"

The new voice broke through the kiss, it broke through the buzzing and it broke through the spell. Harry pulled his lips away from Malfoy's. The other boy quickly pulled his hand out of Harry's hair and then the other from around his waste. Neither boy made eye contact.

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he firmly looked at the ground.

" Out of the way, children!" The same someone who broke the spell ordered. Harry fought his desire to find a hole to crawl into and die, and looked up just as professor Snape pushed his way through the group of young witches and wizards, who were hastily making their way as far away as possible. Harry watched, enviously as they scattered.

" What's going on here? Ahh. Potter. I should have guessed." Snape said once he spotted the boy. Harry felt his embarrassment leave as anger took its place.

" What happened here? Mister Malfoy, are you alright?" Harry was relieved the spotlight left him momentarily, but didn't like the reason. He had no choice but to turn around. The first thing he noticed was Hermione and Ron were standing behind the blonde. He looked at them, hoping they could explain what happened, but they looked as confused as he felt. Harry felt like the world was slowly melting. He wanted to walk over to them, but Snape would most likely give them all detention, or what-ever he was planning on doing with him. Harry, who had been thankful at the arrival of the potions master earlier, was now cursing his presence. It was preventing him from finding out what happened.

" Mister Malfoy?" Snape brought Harry's attention back the blonde. He was pale, paler then usual. There were still tears on his frowning face. And he looked deeply shaken. Harry didn't know if he'd heard Snape's question until he looked up.

" What?... Ohh. Yes, sir. I'm fine." He started of shaky, but by the end of his sentence he gave the illusion of confidence. The potions professor, for what-ever reason, maybe the universe decided to give Harry a break, nodded once, glared at Harry then swished his robes as he turned to leave.

Immediately Ron and Hermione rushed over to him.

" Harry, what happened?" Hermione questioned

" Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked before Harry could answer Hermione.

Harry looked to where Malfoy had been standing but the blonde was gone. He looked back to his friends.

" Lets skip lunch and go to the common room. I'll tell you guys there."

" Interesting."

It was all Hermione could say. Ron didn't even have words as Harry tried his best to explain what happened with him and Malfoy.

" What happened to you guys? Last I remember you were standing behind me. Then you were gone." Harry asked breaking the silence.

" I'm not sure, Harry. We were pushed to the back and couldn't get to the front again." Hermione answered. Ron was still in shock.

" Do you think it was a spell?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him with a small frown on her face.

" It might have been. But it sounds more like possession."

" Like a ghost?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time. Harry eyed him wearily. " Why would a ghost want Malfoy and Harry to kiss?"

Harry scowled at his friend. He was trying to suppress that memory. Ron was taking this better then Harry would have guessed.

" It wouldn't. It doesn't care who's body it uses. It's most likely playing out a memory. It just happened to pick who ever was nearest at the time. There isn't mush on the subject, but I know I have a book some where. I'll be right back." She ran upstairs before they could say anything.

Harry sighed and dropped into a chair. Ron clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before he took a seat next to Harry. They sat in silence until Hermione came back. Ron's mind was on the lunch he was missing downstairs and Harry's was working to get rid of the memory of the way Malfoy felt against him. He sighed again. Maybe Hermione's explanation could help him understand better.

Hermione practically raced downstairs and threw herself on the couch in front of the two boys. Harry looked at her expectantly. She held the book on her lap as she spoke.

" It sounds like a possession. Especially with the way you were saying specific lines." Hermione opened the book, but didn't need to read the words to say what it told.

" The book says, the more you fight it the stronger it is. So, Malfoy had the right idea when he told you not to move, Harry. I suppose a standstill state is the only way to fight it, other then letting it play out. Malfoy must have realized what was happening." Hermione finished in a rush.

Harry scowled as he thought about it. So it was partially his fault. Well, how was he supposed to know? Malfoy could have explained it better. He didn't have to make Harry feel stupid. But then, he wouldn't be Malfoy if he didn't do that. Malfoy always needed to feel superior.

" So, why did it happen. I mean why us?" That was the real question Harry had been wondering since the beginning.

" Well, I read that the ghosts feed off of emotions, passion, anger, what-ever's near by and strong enough. So when you two started fighting in the Hall the ghosts took those feelings and used them to act out a moment in their lives."

" I assume that's what happened between Edna and Jonathan this morning." She concluded happily. Harry and Ron scrunched up their faces in confusion.

" The couple I was telling you about." She clarified for them. She fingered the book, lifting the corner of the pages and letting them drop as she thought.

" And the people who watch. I know there's something peculiar about that. There's no way I was pushed back twice for no reason And the way no body made a move to help. It must feed of the students who watch too, maybe it uses them as a protective sheild. I think Edna and Jonathan's encounter must have required more energy then yours and Malfoy's. But the students must have something in common. It has requirements. Only some stay in the front." She only stopped talking because she needed air, but it allowed Ron to get his say in.

" Maybe their friends can't be near. You know, maybe we could have fought it and helped." He said. Hermione looked at him with a smile, but shook her head.

" No, it can't be that simple." Her face was a mask of concentration. Harry didn't want to bother her, but needed to know one more thing.

" Do you think it'll happen again?" He asked, worry clear on his face.

" No. These occurrences are rare. It's unusual that it happened twice on the same day even."

" Maybe they were bored ghosts." Ron said.

" Why did it stop?" Ron continued " I mean, I'm not saying we should have let it go on, but why didn't it?"

"Snape." Harry said instantly. Both heads, red and brunette, turned to him.

" Hermione, you said Snape was there when it happened this morning, right?"

She hesitated before she answered slowly. " Yes."

" What are you saying, Harry. That Snape has something to do with this?" Ron questioned, ready for an excuse to hate the potions master even more.

Harry, hearing some one else say it, realized it held no merit. Even if Snape did do something like that, it'd be stupid of him to show up afterwards. He just wanted to blame some one. Hermione saw Harry's face fall and his body lean back into the chair he was in.

" No, I don't think that's what Harry's saying. Besides it's impossible to control a ghost, and even more impossible to force a ghost to posses someone. But I think I know why it stopped. It must have run out of power. What-ever it uses to take control must have ran out. Maybe it can only go for so long, before needing to recharge. This book only covers the basics, not really the specifics. If we wanted to know more we should get to the library." She said frowning at the book. She removed it from her lap and looked at the boys.

" No. You said it's not gonna happen again, right? I say we go see if we can find something to eat before lunch is over. And forget this even happened." Ron said, already standing. Hermione wanted to protest, but instead she only nodded. Ron had a point, but ultimately it was about Harry. Hermione didn't think he wanted to dwell on the subject any longer. She would do some research on her own later. She stood up.

Harry stayed in his seat. Ron began walking towards the portrait hole, un-aware of his sedentary friend. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look.

" You can't stay in here for-ever, you know." She told him. He gave her a weak smile, before answering.

" I know. It's just every one's going to be talking about it. And who knows what Malfoy's told people. There's probably seven different rumors already and ten more in the making." Harry said gloomily.

" Yeah, but it's not like you haven't had people talking about you before." Ron said, upon seeing his friends talking without him decided to join in. Hermione stepped on his toe for his efforts. Harry sighed.

However, Ron's oh-so-eloquently put statement, some how made Harry feel better. He smiled at his friends, who were glaring daggers at each other. He didn't have to worry as long as he had them by his side. Who cares what every one else thinks. Harry got to his feet, ending the staring contest between Ron and Hermione, before they headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry sat in class, trying to ignore the looks he was receiving. It had been a week since the possession and Harry was still feeling the repercussions. The other Gryffindor's protectiveness only went so far. All his friends had been understanding of his situation and were more then willing to squash any rumors that might be floating around out there. They were glade to hex any one who tried to tease or insult Harry about the incident. They even offered to provide an alibi for him if he wanted to pay Malfoy back. Tempting as it was, Harry remembered that Malfoy was more or less as innocent as he was in this thing. One really had no control once a ghosts decides to take over.

But all that couldn't change the fact that he still had Magical History with the Slytherins every Tuesday. As un-watchful as Professor Binns was, Harry still doubted if any one could get away with hexing a Slytherin in front of him. So he sat while they glared, made faces and other rude gestures at him. It was like they blamed Harry for everything, much like the Gryffindors blamed Malfoy. Harry wondered what each house would think, if they learned they both thought similarly.

Harry swatted at his ear as a fly flew past it. He took his eyes off the Professor and searched for the creature that caused the hum in his ear. His eyes scanned quickly, as panic rose slowly in his chest. If there was no fly that meant the hum wasn't a hum, it was a buzz. The same buzz that he heard last time he was possessed by the ghost. Harry's eyes darted across the room before he could think twice.

Malfoy was sitting straight up in his chair. His face was tight and his hand was clenching his quill so hard Harry thought he saw it bending under the pressure. His eyes slowly rose to met Harry's. Instantly Harry wanted to smile at him. His eyes were really... Pretty.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. No, they weren't _his_ thoughts. They were the ghosts. He had to remember that. Suddenly something hit Harry in the side of the face. He looked up to see if any one noticed, but Hermione was taking notes with her head down, and Ron was sleeping. The professor was reading out loud from a book, which he had his eyes firmly on. No one seemed to see to paper that was now in Harry's hand.

Harry felt a forbidden thrill pass through him as he reached to open it. He gained control of it for a moment, before he remembered what Hermione said about fighting it. He didn't want this to end the way it did last night. And a note seemed harmless enough. Harry doubted these ghosts did anything in the middle of class. If he let the ghosts do what they wanted, maybe they wouldn't take all his control away. He opened the note.

_You look really handsome today. Although your hair is quite a mess._

Harry smiled as a warm feeling spread through him. It was familiar. Some how Harry knew they teased each other about their hair all the time. He blushed as he thought of something to write back. The answer seemed the most natural thing to say. Harry watched as his hand moved over the parchment.

_And you look beautiful, as always._

Harry wanted to see how powerless he really was, so tried to scribble his own message. He was interested to see he was able to and even more interested to see his hand writing was different then the ghosts. He would have to ask Hermione about that later.

_Are these the lamest ghosts you've ever met or what?_

Harry sent the note back.

Apparently his ghost was nervous, because Harry chewed his quill furiously as he waited for a reply. He watched as Malfoy's face lit up with a smile and then as he smirked. Harry felt something in him tug as he knew that he received a response from the real Malfoy. He chalked it up to Ghosts playing with his emotions.

Harry was ready when the paper came flying at him this time. He easily caught it with his hand as he glanced at Ron who let out a snore. Harry didn't even bother checking to see if professor Binns was watching him or not. He opened the note.

_I wish we were closer. I want to kiss you._

Harry allowed the ghost in him a moment to flush at the thought of his girlfriend's mouth, before he read Malfoy's note.

_Tell me about it. I'm ready to kill myself and let them have my body, already._

Harry laughed at Malfoy's twisted sense of humor. He brought his eyes up to met the Slythrin's. They smiled at each other. His was more of a shy smile, like he knew a secret and wasn't gonna tell unless he got what he wanted. And then suddenly it Harry. Malfoy was the girl.

He laughed silently, as some part of him was still aware they were in class. But Harry couldn't help but notice that he was no longer receiving death glares from the other Slytherins. In fact, no one was even looking at him. It must be the ghosts. The probably were using everyone's energy.

Harry wanted to check Ron and Hermione to see if they were alright, but his eyes went back to Malfoy's. Harry felt the ghost urging him to wink, but it wasn't as strong as usual. It must be losing it's power. Harry could probably look away now.

He didn't. His eyes stayed on Malfoy. The blonde was alternating between scowling and smiling. His face changing expressions every few seconds. He looked like he was having a fit. It was the funniest thing Harry had seen in a long time. And he laughed out loud.

Harry knew right away that it was not the best idea, but it was too late to stop it. Every thing happened so fast. The ghosts left. The Slytherins were back to glaring at him. Ron woke with a start, muttering something un-intelligent able. And Harry could no longer hear the drone of Professor Binns voice. He looked to Malfoy and found the boy was wearing a highly amused expression. Harry glared at him before he turned around.

Professor Binns continued on as though Harry hadn't just started laughing in the middle of his class for no reason. Harry heard some mutters from the Slytherins side, about ' teacher's pet', before Ron tapped his shoulder. Hermione and him looked at Harry questioningly.

" Later." He muttered and Ron gave a nod before going back to sleep. Hermione eyed him carefully before going back to her notes.

" So what was that all about Harry?" Ron asked, once they were seated at a table in the library. Harry took a breath before explaining how the ghost took over again.

Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look before his face scrunched up in disgust.

" Maybe it's a curse?" He suggested.

" It's not a curse." Hermione reassured Harry, with a pat on the shoulder.

" Having to be lovesick around, Malfoy? Sound's like a curse to me." Ron shot back.

" I'm not _lovesick_. It's the ghosts. I have no control." Harry reminded him. He neglected to mention the fact that he and Malfoy were able to write each other. He still he had no control most of the time.

" It's just a possession. Here. I got this book last week." She pulled out a thick book with an old red leather cover. On the front cover were strange marking Harry couldn't read. But Hermione opened it so fast he really didn't get a chance to try.

" Talking about it made me curious. Apparently most just happen once, when the ghost remembers something or witnesses something similar to how it died. In those cases the ghost pulls from the things in the room, fire, lights, people, what-ever it can find. It uses the energy to take over a body and try and fix the situation."

" It tries to fix something? That sounds like a good thing." Ron said.

" It is. Or ...it would be if it worked. However, it rarely turns out the way they planned. They intend to change things, but once they take over a body, they find it hard to stop themselves from doing exactly what they did the first time. And since they try and change their deaths, they just end up killing their hosts."

Harry paled.

" But I don't think that's what we're dealing with. This ghost, or ghosts rather, seem to be more random. It's not their deaths their focused on, but just events in their lives. From what Harry just experienced they can be the most mundane acts to life changing ones. There really isn't much else in this book that could help us."

" And the buzzing? Why do I hear buzzing every time it happens?" Harry looked to her for the answer.

"Maybe they were killed by a swarm of killer bees." Ron supplied.

Hermione ignored him as she gave the real answer.

" It's most likely white noise, from the ghosts entering your body."

" Oh, is that all?" Harry said with more of an edge then he intended.

" Sorry, but I'm so confused." He amended.

" Why me and Malfoy? Why does it keep bothering us, Hermione?" Harry said exasperated, as he threw his head on the desk.

" I guess because of your feelings for each other. It must be the strongest the ghosts have found so far. It knows it can use you. Maybe its watching you, desperate to play out the little moments in it's life one last time."

" Wow, mione. That was really sweet." Ron said. Harry smacked him on the head.

" You really should make more of an effect to be civil towards Malfoy." Hermione answered, ignoring Ron's comment, and his protest at being hit.

" That very sentence is wrong in so many, many ways." Harry said.

" He's right. Malfoy's a creepy ferret, who should be mercilessly teased..." Ron said.

" ...and cursed" Harry added.

"... maybe even shunned from the wizarding world forever, but never treated civilly." Ron said, finishing his sentence.

Hermione huffed and looked at the two boys, hopelessly.

" Fine, don't say I didn't warn you, Harry. But it's either that, or let this thing play out every moment in their lives. I'm sure they never kissed again." Hermione said, using something she rarely did, sarcasm.

Harry's face paled. Ron blanched and Hermione smiled knowing she got through to them.

" Every time you two are around each other, you let your emotions take over. Your always agitated around Malfoy. Like today in class, you were upset at the Slytherins for teasing you, right? If one of you lets their emotions get too strong then it gives the ghost access. The only way to stop the ghosts is to stop their source of power. In other words, stop your anger towards Malfoy." Hermione concluded.

" Then I guess I just have to stay a way from Malfoy until we figure this out." Harry said smugly, making Hermione scowl at him.

" Alright. If you think that'll work." She said giving up. " Maybe your right, maybe they'll move on. In the mean time we should work on figuring all we can about possession."

* * *

Three weeks passed and still Hermione found nothing they could use about ghosts taking over the living. Or who the couple were. And there was no way of knowing for sure if they had moved on. The only good news seemed to be Harry had managed to avoid Malfoy for all that time. And their were no more instances in class. The Golden trio spent all their spare time in the library or reading about the past and anything to do with the subject of control or ghosts.

So Harry wasn't in too much of a hurry to get to the library tonight. Ron and Hermione were already there, researching. Harry managed to escape by claiming he left a book in his room. He'd felt guilty for leaving Ron alone with Hermione, especially since she'd been obsessing over this mystery, but Harry needed a break. Instead of going to his room he wandered around the castle for a while, not really going any particular way. He should have known he'd been asking for trouble.

Harry rounded the corner only to find himself face to face with a blonde Slytherin. Malfoy stumbled back as he attempted to keep his balance, because he practically threw himself backwards to avoid a collision with the Gryffindor, as Harry just stood, surprised at seeing him so close.

" Potter." He said, but it lacked his usual bite. It sounded more like a greeting between old friends and Malfoy frowned at the thought.

" Malfoy. Maybe we should leave." Harry said carefully, already uncomfortable with being around the blonde for this long. Harry tried to keep calm. He didn't want to give the ghosts any reason to take over his body again. Malfoy eyed him wearily before giving him a curt nod.

Harry nearly groaned out loud when the buzzing started. The ghosts must be feeding of Malfoy's emotions.

" Damn!" Harry looked up to see his own anger and annoyance mirrored in Malfoy's eyes.

" You think we can make a run for it ?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder.

" Doubt it." Malfoy said, then he snickered and continued, " I wonder what lame attempts to hit on me you'll make this time." Malfoy tried for a smug look, but he was struggling to get the words out. Still it was surprising he got any out at all. Malfoy usually had more trouble fighting it then he did. Harry wondered if they had more control over themselves this time because there were no people around for the ghosts to use as a power source. Maybe it wouldn't last as long either.

"Me? If I recall correctly you were the one begging." Harry could feel himself break out in a sweat and he knew it was because he was fighting the urge he had to take Malfoy in his arms. He didn't like the way this 'memory' was headed.

"Merlin, you hot." Malfoy said. Harry's eyes met his and he watched as confusion and horror crossed Malfoy's delicate features. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach upon hearing Malfoy say those words. No... it's not him. And even if it were Harry didn't care.

Malfoy stepped closer and Harry licked his lips. It was strange that the ghosts didn't supply them with words, but then again maybe this memory didn't have any talking. Harry knew that wasn't it though. He could sense it. The ghost didn't have total control this time. He didn't know if that was good news or bad.

Malfoy took another step. Harry noticed how he was always the first to give in.

" You feel it, Potter?" Harry looked up confused. What was he talking about? The buzzing was in his head but it was faint. Usually that meant the ghost was in control. If Harry had this much control over his actions, then the buzzing would increased.

" It's weak. I think we might be able to fight this." Even as he spoke, Malfoy closed the gap between them and put his hand on Harry's hip. Harry raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah. Good job there. I think..." Harry trailed off. He felt the words on his tongue about to change. He was going to say something else. Something the ghost wanted him to say. If he was that close Malfoy must be even closer. Sure enough the blonde's other hand came to Harry's face.

" Why have you been avoiding me?" Malfoy's voice was quiet and he was looking at Harry with such pain in his eyes. Harry fought to keep control, then he remembered what Hermione said about making it worse. But maybe this was a different case. Harry struggled as he didn't know whether to fight or not.

" Conner. Look at me." Malfoy said, bringing Harry's attention to him.

" He'll find us." Harry heard himself whisper.

" I'm not afraid." Malfoy said. He could feel the fear though. Who ever this person was talking about, he was something to fear.

" You should." Harry could feel it too. They were both afraid of this other person.

" Fine. But it doesn't matter now..." Malfoy broke off. He cast a quick look behind him. Harry didn't know why, the hall was as empty as before. But he looked up and caught Malfoy's eye, before they both turned and ran.

Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand has he lead him down a dim hall way. He stopped in front of a suit of armor and dropped Harry's hand so he could pull on the metal arm. Harry felt his amazement as a small opening appeared in the wall on their left. Malfoy once more grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The opening closed behind them, and relief flooded Harry's body. The room, if you could call it a room, was tiny. Harry had only enough space to stand away from Malfoy and he only managed that by flattening himself against the wall. He had let go of the blonde's hand as soon as the door shut.

Harry slowly realized he was himself again. The ghosts were gone.

" Malfoy." Harry said into the darkness.

" Lets get out of here. I really don't want to know what they do in this room." Malfoy answered.

Harry agreed. He felt Malfoy move. Then he heard Malfoy swear. Harry almost didn't want to ask why.

" I can't figure out the door. It has no handle." Malfoy's voice sounded foreign and it was only then that Harry realized why. It wasn't full of hate or anger. Well, okay maybe a little anger, but it wasn't any where near the usual amount. Harry sighed. He didn't know what he was supposed to do about the door, but he felt he needed to make an effort to be nice.

" Maybe there's a switch or something." Harry said moving to stand beside Malfoy. Only he couldn't manage to stand directly next to him, so he stood behind him and looked around his shoulder into the darkness.

" I'll start looking on the ground, you start on the top." Harry didn't wait for an answer as bent down and began searching for a handle. He found a whole lot of nothing. He assumed the string of curses from Malfoy meant he had no luck either.

" Maybe it's on another wall." Harry suggested. Malfoy just made a movement that Harry assumed was him looking on the other walls.

It wasn't on the other walls.

" This is ridiculous. Who makes a room no one can get out of ?" Malfoy huffed.

" Calm down, Malfoy." Harry tried to warn him. He didn't want to give the ghosts any fuel.

" Why? There is nothing calming about this situation." He said. A thud echoed the room as he banged his head against the wall.

" While I can't argue with that. This situation is a lot better then the one we'll be in, if you don't calm down, and those ghosts take over our body."

" Don't even get me started on the idiotic ghosts. They should know they are only supposed to Posses people once." Malfoy continued complaining, but his voice lacked the annoyance it contained just moments ago. It was more like he was trying to fill the silence. It must be his way of attempting to have a conversation with Harry.

" Hermione figures they're special or something. We're researching it. It's actually..." Harry was cut off by Malfoy shushing him. Harry frowned and then realized why he was shushed.

There was a noise. Someone was outside. Someone that could possibly let them out. Harry stood up and went to the door. Malfoy stood behind him. Harry felt hopeful for the first time that night.

" Potter." Malfoy said behind him before Harry's head was filled with buzzing. Then it dulled. Harry wanted to jump when he felt the lips on his neck, but the ghost had a strong hold on him this time and he remained in his spot. It must be using the people outside as a power source.

" You taste so good." Harry shivered as the lips found his ear. There were hands running down his arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Harry tried to fight, not caring what the consequences were, but all he managed to do was flip their positions so he had Malfoy up against the wall.

Harry leaned in and took his lips. This kiss was different then the one they shared before. It was hungry, savage almost. Harry bit Malfoy's lip and he let out a heated moan. Harry tasted blood, but didn't stop his lips from moving greedily over the blonde's. Harry was filled was a strong sense of urgency and passion.

He needed to touch Malfoy as much and as fast as possible. He ran his hands under the blonde's shirt, feeling the soft skin.

" You always have the softest skin, Katey." Harry said, breaking away from Malfoy's mouth. All the while marveling at the feel of the body beneath his hands. Harry moved his mouth across Malfoy's neck and sucked lightly on the sensitive stop underneath his ear. Malfoy moaned and ran his hands down Harry's back until he reached Harry's ass. He squeezed as he pulled him closer.

Their erections, and Harry felt the ghosts confusion at that, touched. Harry groaned at the contact, and thrust into Malfoy again. He was amused at the ghosts reaction, but couldn't fully appreciate the humor under the circumstances.

" Conner." Malfoy moaned out and Harry felt a flash of something he couldn't explain, before the ever present buzzing increased in volume. Then it left and Harry and he was once again only aware of the writhing body he had pinned to a wall.

" Need you inside me." Malfoy said in Harry's ear. Harry just about came un-done. He took Malfoy's mouth once more. He pulled on the blonde's bottom lip before Malfoy opened his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Harry felt the ghosts leave. The students must have passed by. He stopped his lips movements and pulled his tongue out of Malfoy's mouth. They were both breathing heavily and Harry was mortified that he was hard. He moved to pull away from the blonde.

The hand on his back prevented him from leaving.

" Wait... Can't... stop now." Malfoy's breathing was labored. Harry didn't know if Malfoy was sure what he was asking. Maybe he still wasn't thinking right. Harry waited to see if some more time would allow Malfoy to take back his comment. Then the blonde moved, trying to urge Harry along and Harry let out a low moan.

Malfoy's head came to Harry's shoulder as he gripped Harry's arms, using them as leverage as he bucked against the boy again. This time he let out the moan.

" Just move, Potter." Malfoy muttered against his ear. Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to think about why he should stop, but nothing came. He cursed the ghosts for putting him in this situation in the first place, before he ground his hips into Malfoy's, searching for the release that was so close. His own hand went to Malfoy's hips as he pulled him into each thrust. Malfoy groaned against Harry's neck. He turned his head to adjust and for a second his mouth brushed Harry's ear.

They were both close, but Malfoy came first. His shouted out into Harry's ear, sending Harry over the edge.

When Harry could think straight again he quickly let go of the Slytherin. He backed as far away from him as possible. Harry waited and when Malfoy didn't say anything Harry sagged in relief. He was expecting a snarky comment that so often came from the blonde's mouth.

Some awkward time went by, in which neither boy spoke, and then Harry suddenly remembered something. Something he wanted to slap himself for not thinking of sooner.

" Malfoy." He said forgetting the awkwardness between them in his state of excitement.

" What?" He asked. He kept all emotion out of his voice. Not that a simple, one word answer could give much away, anyway.

" Do you have your wand?"

Harry could tell by the silence that Malfoy felt as stupid as him for not realizing it before. Harry pulled out his wand and muttered 'Lumos' without thinking. All the sudden he wished he didn't.

Malfoy was staring at him. Harry's breath caught at the sight of the ruffled blonde. His mouth was swollen from where Harry bit it earlier. Harry's eyes lingered for a few seconds, before he reminded himself where he was and who he was with. He quickly moved to the door. When he got there he frowned, unsure of what to do.

" Try _Alohomora" _Malfoy said behind him. Harry jumped when he heard how close Malfoy's voice was. He didn't respond as he tried the spell. The door rattled for a moment, then nothing. Harry tried again. The same thing happened.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy, who was closer then he thought, and they banged their foreheads togther. He muttered an apology before suggesting Malfoy try the spell. He did and gained the same results as Harry.

" Maybe, if we do it togther." Harry said, blushing before the words were all the way out of his mouth. Malfoy didn't seem to notice the double meaning that could have been taken from the statement. He only agreed, then began to count. On three, they spoke the words together and the door opened.

Harry stepped out first. Malfoy followed him, ranting about the room.

" Like I said, ridiculous. Stupidest room I've ever been in. Who ever made that room deserves to be looked in it for entirety. With no way out. And the room should be filled with... I don't know, but it should be disgusting and cause him lots of pain. " Malfoy said shaking his head and looking back distastefully at the room. He sighed, giving up on it and turned to Harry.

" Well, Potter. See you around." He said before walking away from Harry.

Apparently Malfoy decide they weren't going to mention what just took place between them. Harry stood for a moment frowning in thought, before he made his way to the library. He only had enough strength to worry about one problem tonight. At least now he had some information to give Hermione. He knew the ghosts names and that they were deeply afraid of some one.

* * *

" I wonder who they were talking about? Conner and Katey.." she said, trying out the ghosts names. "That sounds ...Wait..." Hermione said excitedly before she excused herself and rushed off to find a book. Harry never lifted his head off the desk, where it had been ever since he finished his story, as she left.

" Thanks, mate. I was finally warring her down. She was about to give up this whole ghost thing." Ron said.

" Sorry." Harry said from the folds of his arms. Ron looked worriedly at his friend

" Is something bothering you?" Harry brought his head up. He looked into the concerned face of his friend and sighed. They hadn't questioned him when he came in over an hour late and without the book he went to get. He told them what he'd learned, excluding the part where he might fancy Malfoy, and they'd listened with rapture.

Ron was just happy to have something to do other then read boring books and Hermione thought this would help them greatly. She was sure if she didn't listen to every detail, there was some magic clue she would miss.

" I'm just tired Ron." Harry tried to give him a smile, but Hermione came back and he didn't have to. She set a surprisingly thin looking book onto the table. And Harry could tell by her ah-ha face that she'd solved the puzzle or at least found a piece. Maybe this night wasn't a complete waste after all.

" Conner and Katey. I remember them because I had a couple of fish when I was three and I named them the same thing. But there's no last name for them. Hmm, that's strange." She flipped through the book and pointed to a picture.

" That's them." Harry said immediately. He just knew it.

The picture was of a rather young looking couple. The woman had her golden brown hair loose around her face. It framed her features nicely. She had pale skin and even though the picture was in black and white, Harry could tell her lips where a deep red color. Her nose was what some would call a 'button' nose. She was extremely attractive. As was her partner. The man had similar colored hair, but his was much shorter. His eyes were the most noticeable characteristic he had. Harry couldn't make out the exact color, but he was sure it didn't matter. If those eyes were focused on you, you didn't have a choice but to pay attention. Along with his eyes the man had a strong face accompanied with sharp cheekbones, making him look like some sort of model.

" He is hot." Harry muttered.

" Yes." Hermione breathed out. Ron frowned at the picture.

" But, umm, they didn't quite use that word back then. This picture is rather old. Maybe... sixty years." Hermione said trying to amend for her girlish slip up.

" Yes, this must be them. But it doesn't say anything else about them." She flipped through the book searching for more pictures of them, but found none.

" At least we know their names now. While it would be interesting to find out what happened to these two, I don't think it should be our main focus. We need to know more about possessions. We've still got more research to do." Hermione said getting excited. Ron groaned and Harry let his head fall on the table again.

**An:** **Will the golden trio ever find out the ghosts true identity? Does Harry **_**really**_** fancy Malfoy? **_**Were**_** the ghosts killed by a swarm of killer bees? Join us tomorrow for these answers, plus more. ( In the meantime, why not leave a review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Harry has a strange in counter with Draco during one of their fights. But it's not quite what it seems. Join him and the rest of the golden trio as they search for an answer to this most curios mystery. H/D. **

**An: Welcome to the exciting conclusion of... Rumors of Possession.** **A special** t**hanks to those who are joining us again, and for the first time. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how many penny's I throw into the wishing well**.

**Rumors of Possession**:** Part two**

The trio walked cautiously through the door of Transfiguration and into the halls. They had potions next with the Slytherins, of course. Because the universe liked to use Harry as it's giant cosmic joke. However, he was surprisingly not as worried about this class as he would be about another. The Slytherins were not able to be as openly hostel towards Harry during potions. Although Snape favored them and let them get away with tons more then the Gryffindors, he didn't tolerate _anyone_ not paying attention in his class, even if it was to torture Harry.

Ron walked in front of Harry, watching for any signs of a certain Slytherin. Hermione did the same, but from behind Harry. She used a spell that gave her sight in the back of her head temporarily. If anyone spotted the blonde, Harry was immediately to flee in the opposite direction. He, himself didn't think that would do much good. If the...memories or what ever they were called, were going to happen then Harry doubted they could stop them. But he didn't want to tell his friends that. They were only trying to help.

When Hermione was called back to transfiguration by Professor Mcgonagal, Harry saw her struggle with the decision. She didn't want to leave Harry alone, but she couldn't come up with an excuse for the teacher. Hermione gave Ron a quick look and then hurried to see what the professor wanted.

" Should we wait?" Ron asked Harry.

" I don't know. It might be better if we get to potions and find a seat." Harry answered. He didn't want to stand in the hall any more. The rumors had died down some, but people were going to take a while to forget, and they still felt the need to stare and whisper behind his back. Or in front of his face, as a couple of third year students were doing right now. Harry walked past Ron, who was looking warily at the door where Hermione disappeared, not caring if he followed.

Harry walked through the doors and found his usual seat in the freezing dungeon. He was careful not to look around as he entered. He did the same thing every time he had a class Malfoy and him shared. Hermione said if he didn't acknowledge his presence then there was no way the ghosts could feed off their emotions. Harry figured if he never even looked at Malfoy then he couldn't get annoyed by him.

He sat at his desk and waited for Ron. The red head came in a minute later and took his seat on Harry's left. Harry was relieved when he didn't say anything. Hermione showed up two minutes after that. Ron didn't get a chance to ask her what Mcgonagal wanted, because Snape walked through the door and class started.

The potions master was in an especially terrible mood this morning. Dumbldore had him working on something that required more time then he thought it would. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night. He wasn't even able to get his usual satisfaction at the attention his entrance gained. He stood before the class and looked around.

" You will be working in partners today. The ingredients are on the board. Get started." He snapped. He'd set everything up before the class and was looking forward to sitting down while they worked. Just as long as some lost Gryffindor didn't cause any problems he should be able to rest for a bit. He watched as the class broke up and students began looking for partners.

Harry sat while Ron went to retrieve a cauldron and the ingredients. Hermione gave him a smile before she went to find a partner. Harry was looking at Snape wondering why he wasn't doing his usual amount of torment when a quiet buzzing filled his head. He wanted to laugh in frustration. This whole situation was getting old. These ghosts needed to find some one else to haunt.

Harry stood and started walking before he could blink. Even though he raised his eyes, he didn't need to look up to know where he was going. Malfoy seemed to be waiting for him. He said something Pansy, who was sitting next to him and surprise crossed her face as she stood and walked away. She scowled at Harry as she passed him. But Harry didn't see her frown. He was focused on Malfoy. He briefly wondered what Hermione and Ron were thinking and if they could help him.

He sat in the chair next to the Slytherin. Harry shot a quick glance at the blonde, before he averted his eyes. The ingredients were already laid out. Several jars, roots and various powders were all scattered on the table next to the cauldron. Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. The ghost had a stronger grip over him this time. Harry experimentally tried to wiggle his pinky. His hand didn't even flinch. He had even less control then any other time. Harry grimaced, on the inside, as he couldn't move his own face.

" Do you want to cut or stir?" Malfoy asked him. His voice was filled only with curiosity. Harry was relieved that he didn't come on as strong as he did in the past, calling him handsome or something.

" It doesn't matter to me." Harry answered. He felt a slight resentment at having to sit next to him.

" Why don't you cut then." Malfoy responded. Harry only nodded and reached for the ingredients. At least he knew what he was doing, he noted to himself, as he cut the Galangal root in six even pieces. Malfoy prepared the first powder and added it to the pot, stirring seven times. Harry dropped four pieces of the Galangal root into the pot and watched it bubble.

Harry grabbed something else off the table and began preparing it. He couldn't help but notice that he and Malfoy were careful to keep their distance and not to look at each other too long. They worked silently, Harry mashed and cut things, while Malfoy stirred and mixed things. Harry could feel the tension between them and wondered what happened.

" I'm sorry." Harry said breaking through the silence. It was so quiet that he wasn't sure Malfoy heard it. Then the boy next to him stilled. His hand was no longer gripping the spoon, instead it was resting on the table. Harry moved his subtlety next it. Malfoy kept his voice low as he answered.

" For what? The kiss or leaving me afterwards, like a giant pratt?" Malfoy asked him as he moved his hand away. Harry felt a twinge of guilt.

" You're a tough nut to crack, Katey." Harry responded. Malfoy snickered and then smiled.

" I don't believe it. The infamous _Conner_'s actually using my first name _and_ apologizing. I didn't know you had it in you." Malfoy teased him. And Harry knew he was forgiven. Their interaction was different then before, they were careful and things felt as if they could break at any moment. He didn't what to say the wrong thing. This must be the start of their relationship.

" There's a lot you don't know about me, Katey." Harry said, in his attempt to flirt. Inside Harry rolled his eyes. " But maybe if you're lucky I can show you later."

Malfoy smacked his shoulder.

" Finishing tearing the Burba weed." He said ignoring Harry's comment. Harry tore the last pieces and set them carefully into cauldron. It smoked and sizzled then turned yellow. Malfoy looked up.

" It looks perfect." he stated.

" You sound surprised." Harry watched as Malfoy mixed a blue and red power togther into a small jar. They we're talking easily now. The apology was like a breeze that came in and blew away all the tension.

" Well, I remember your last potion." The blonde said as he turned and looked at Harry with twinkling eyes. Harry found himself staring into them. His stomach tightened as Malfoy held his gaze, before a blush crept up his neck and he returned his eyes to the powders in his hands once more.

" That wasn't my fault. Kelly distracted me with her..." Harry stopped talking. The ghosts left as suddenly as if they had never been there in the first place.

Harry shifted in his seat, thankful it was over for now. That had been the most un-nerving experience yet. Even though nothing major happened and it was short, Harry never felt so powerless. He raised his hand, then lowered it. Then flexed his fingers. It was nice to be in control again.

" What are you doing?" Malfoy startled Harry out of his self examination. Harry looked up to find the blonde looking at him questioningly.

" Checking to make sure they're really gone. You know, I never appreciated the simple things we do every day. It's rather amazing." Harry said, twisting his wrist.

" Yeah, being possessed by crazy ghosts makes you think twice about life." Malfoy replied.

" They're not crazy. They're in love." Harry answered, frowning. He lowered his hand.

" Same thing." Malfoy said quietly. Harry wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it or not, so he didn't respond.

He began to fidget and then remembered his friends. _I wonder what every one thought when me and Malfoy partnered up._ Harry pondered to himself. He wished he could have seen Snape's face. Harry looked in Ron's direction. He was sitting next to Hermione, but their backs were turned to him. As if she could sense his gaze, the bushy haired brunette turned around. She nudged Ron and he turned and eyed Malfoy warily. Harry looked in Snape's direction.

The professor was glaring at the two Gryffindors, who abandoned their potion to look at Harry. He looked like he was going to yell at them, so Harry mouthed the words ' It's o.k.' and they reluctantly turned around.

" We should finish the potion." Malfoy picked up the spoon and began stirring again. He looked into the cauldron.

"It looks fine. We should be able to save it." he continued.

Harry figured Malfoy was right. It was too late to change partners now. He looked at the board and saw the next ingredient was a chopped lizard tail. Harry knew he wasn't as good at potions as his former body's ghost host was. And maybe it was the unique experience they shared, maybe it was out of fear of being invaded again, maybe it was the mutual wank they had, but some thing changed between him and Malfoy. Harry suddenly cared about what happened to the other boy. He didn't want to mess up and get him in trouble. He was sloppy with a knife and the tail needed to be cut a certain way. But he was hesitant to tell Malfoy. He was being civil, but Harry didn't know what little thing would change his attitude.

" umm, Malfoy?" Harry asked and hated himself for suddenly caring what the blonde thought. His voice sounded weak.

" Yes." He didn't even look up as he examined a jar of dark green powder.

" I'm not so good with a knife. Ron usually does the cutting..." Harry trailed off hoping Malfoy would catch on. He wasn't sure how the boy would react. Their situation was delicate and he didn't want to start a fight. All he wanted was to get the potion done.

" Alright. I'll cut. You stir." He spoke quickly, passing the spoon to Harry. Theirs hands touched and Harry felt a sudden flutter in his stomach, which made him nervous. He frowned and hurried to scoot the cauldron closer to him, but he was so distracted he didn't see it about to splash over the side. Malfoy placed his hands over Harry's quickly to still his actions. They watched as the cauldron's contents swished from side to side, until it finally ceased all movement. Malfoy let out a breath.

" Sorry." Harry mumbled. He was blushing for some reason.

" Forget about it, Potter." Malfoy moved his hands and began chopping the tail. Harry concentrated on stirring the potion the right way. They didn't speak any more during class. Once the potion was finished Malfoy filled a glass vile and placed it on Snape's desk, while Harry cleaned their table. Malfoy walked out without even looking at Harry again.

The Gryffindor gathered his bag and waited for Hermione and Ron to finish their potion. It didn't take long before they walked out of the class room. Immediately they questioned him.

"Did it happen again, Harry?"

" That was intense. Is it always like that?."

They spoke simultaneously. Harry nodded to Hermione then asked Ron what he meant.

" It was like I couldn't move. Except I could." He said, confusing Harry more.

" We continued to work on our potions, but any time we tried to turn around and look at you or get up, something stopped us. We saw you with Malfoy and knew something was wrong, but we couldn't go near you." Hermione clarified. She shivered.

" It was horrible. It was defiantly a...different experience. But I think we stopped it. Harry, it was shorter right? I mean, it usually lasts longer." She asked him. He nodded again.

" I think maybe Ron was right." At that Ron's ears perked up. He looked like a dog who was just praised for doing a trick. He had a huge goofy smile on his face.

" I think it can't use people who are close to those being possessed. Maybe it uses most of it's energy keeping you and Malfoy under control. Obviously you know something is different. That's why you fight it and it takes a lot of power to keep you under control. But if people don't know how you normally act, then they might not question what your doing, like Ron or I would. By getting us out of the way, the ghosts can feed off every one else with out having them resist so much. People just think they are watching an argument or going about their business as usual..."

"Meanwhile, they are being used as a tasty ghost snack." Ron injected.

" It must have used more power to keep me and Ron in our seats. And that's why it didn't last long this time. Or in Transfiguration last time." Hermione concluded proudly.

" Then why did they bother with it at all?"Ron asked.

" Well, they must have been tired of waiting for Malfoy and Harry to be alone. Since the ghosts seem to favor possessing them, they decided it was worth the extra work."

" But why did it push you back when Edna and Jonathan where fighting? It's not like you knew them."

" I'm not sure the ghosts did. I didn't feel the same way I did in the classroom today. When Enda and Jonathan were fighting I still had no control of myself. but, I wasn't fighting it. I was like a mindless zombie watching them. I couldn't look away. I think the ghosts were using me as a power source just as the rest of the students. I just got shoved into the back by coincidence." Hermione explained her theory.

Harry stayed silent as he digested everything. What Hermione said made sense and they just got another clue to their mystery. Harry wasn't sure how it helped, but he figured the more he knew the better off he'd be. He had to sudden urge to get to a library and research more. He wanted to end this thing now and go back to hating Malfoy. But some where deep in the back of Harry's mind was a voice telling him that things were never going to be the same again.

* * *

Harry let out a deep sigh as he looked out over the water. He was sitting by the lake with Ron and Hermione and he couldn't be more agitated. Normally, Harry would lay back and enjoy the feel of the sun on his face as he listened to Ron and Hermione bicker, or as they all talked about something that wouldn't make any sense later, but at the time it would seem like the funniest thing in the world. And while today was the perfect day for that, none of the teens had the warm sunlight or mirth on their minds.

Hermione had suggested they all take a break form their endless afternoons in the drab library. They still had learned nothing more on the ghosts, even with the new information they gained, and Hermione could see every ones spirits falling. Ron was never much for studying in the first place, but he stayed with it to help Harry and even she was getting tired of the amount of time they'd been spending on their research. Which was turning out to be a big waste of time. Hermione was right when she said possessions were rare. They were so rare, people didn't feel the need to write about them. The only books that mentioned something, never had any thing that could help them.

When Hermione came up with the idea to take a break, she thought it was just what they needed. Some time away from the castle, outside in the fresh air was supposed to make them all feel better. But as she looked at her friends Hermione realized it wasn't going to be so easy to get their minds off the problem. Ron was exhausted. He had laid down as soon as their bums hit the ground and hasn't moved since.

Harry was obviously distressed and she couldn't blame him. Having some entity hijack your body was enough to make any one edgy. They had been doing all they could to help him, but Hermione wasn't sure the ghost pest was his only problem. She knew her friend well enough to know something else was bothering him. Now more then ever, she wanted to help relieve some of the stress he was under. Even though she promised herself she was not going to mention anything relating to the thing that seemed to be eating all their time lately, Hermione found herself speaking.

" Harry, we'll figure this out. I'm sure of it." She laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He turned and smiled at her, but it was a weak smile and Hermione couldn't help but sigh.

" I know, mione. You are the smartest witch in Hogwats after all." He said, earning a small grin from the girl. He returned his gaze to the lake. Hermione moved her eyes to Ron's sleeping figure before she too looked out over the calm water. An hour later a loud voice broke into both of their thoughts.

" Hermione!" Harry and Hermione turned toward the voice. Some blonde witch Harry had only seen a few times came bouncing in their direction. She stopped before Hermione and smiled.

" I feel like I haven't seen you for ages." She said as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. She barley glanced in Harry's direction, which he found to be a huge relief. Even though he'd attended Hogwarts for years now, some still gawked at him openly. It was a refreshing change to be ignored.

" Yeah. I've been busy." Hermione's voice sounded tight and if Harry had to guess he would have said Hermione didn't particularly care for this girl. If that were the case, the girl remained oblivious. She let out an awful laugh along with her reply.

" That's classic Hermione. So predictable. Busy as a bee. Anyway, I thought you'd be interested to know, Ben, you know that weird guy from Muggle studies, anyway, he and his girlfriend just broke up." She whispered the last part, like in was an important secret. Hermione held back a sigh.

" Why would you think I' d be interested in that?" Hermione asked. Harry had never seen Hermione so bothered by another person that wasn't Ron before. While he found it highly amusing, he didn't see much reason for it. Sure the blonde girl was annoying, but Harry hadn't seen anything that would warrant such behavior from his normally easy going friend.

" Oh, I thought maybe you'd be interested because he's free now. I mean, you go for that weird type right?" She asked. Her eyes briefly flickered to Harry. The raven haired Gryffindor would have been insulted if he hadn't been so worried about what Hermione might do. Her face was contorted into an expression that clearly showed how much she was holding back. Harry was preparing to step in if she decided to go for the Ron method and deck the snobbish girl right there. But what ever she was going to do was cut off by the girl, as she continued.

" Oh, you should have seen it, Hermione. It was dreadful. People really should learn to keep there business private." Again her eyes flittered over Harry's face.

" She was crying and begging him to stay. He was going on about how they can't. That _he'll_ find out. They would never work. A bit over dramatic if you ask me, but that's Hufflepuffs for you. She even offered to change her name. Though I'm not sure how that would help. It was a sight though! Can you believe it, right in the middle of..." The blonde stopped talking and turned as a boy called out to her. She waved to him and then turned back to Hermione.

"Well, I should be going. Good luck with Ben." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared.

Something about what the girl said stuck out to Harry, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He frowned trying to make his brain work.

" Oh! Can you believe the nerve of that girl." She cried out indignantly. Harry suddenly realized what caught his attention in the girl's gossip. He tried to tell Hermione.

" Hermione."

" It's like that every time she around. I've never been so close to cursing someone in all my life. I swear. She's the most pretentious, stuck up person I've ever met."

" Hermione!" Ron grunted in his sleep.

" What does she even mean? My type. How dare she. You should _see_ the guys she goes out with. She has no right to judge any one."

" Hermione!" Harry accompanied her name with a shake on the shoulder. Hermione looked around as if realizing for the first time where she was and blushed slightly.

" Sorry, Harry. But she really gets under my skin." She let a breath and looked to Harry again.

" Forget that. Did you hear what she said? About their fight? Doesn't it sound kind of familiar?" He asked, knowing she would figure it out. Sure enough her features brightened and she spoke quickly.

" It's the same one you and Malfoy had." She said excitedly. Harry ignored the peculiar felling he got at the mention of the blonde's name.

" Which means the ghosts are inhabiting other people. Wait. What else did she say? The girl offered to change her name? Harry, did Malfoy ever say anything like that?" She asked him.

" No."

" It's another clue." She frowned. " I'm not sure what it means." In an instant she was on her feet.

" I may have an idea though." Harry looked at Ron wondering if he should wake the snoozing redhead.

" Don't bother. You two stay here. I'll go check something out. I should be back soon. Until then...Just stay with Ron, okay?" She said noticing Harry look at Ron. Harry nodded, glad he didn't have to go back inside yet. The prospect of a new clue seemed to brighten his mood a bit. Maybe now he could enjoy the day. He watched as Hermione's figure disappeared into the distance.

Harry sat for a moment listening to his friends snores and watching the sunlight bounce of the water's surface, before he heard the sound that had come to fill him with dread. Either a swarm of bees were passing over head or a ghost was entering his body. Harry frowned as he looked around. He didn't see Malfoy any where. But he couldn't be sure. There were groups of students scattered around.

Maybe this time some one else was going to play the part of the girl. From what Harry just learned the ghosts could posses any one they wanted. Maybe it got tired of waiting for Malfoy and Harry and just decided to pick some random person. Harry suddenly felt panicked at the thought of going through this with some one new.

He had some control of his body, he realized, as he raised his hand to run it in his messy hair. He sat anxiously waiting for the ghost to make him move or say something. It must not have a strong hold, which was puzzling because there were lots of students around for it to pull it's power from. Harry was debating whether or not to wake Ron when he got to his feet.

He felt the sudden drive to go into the forest. Harry bumped into three people, apparently when the ghost crossed the grounds no one was in his way. So he didn't feel the need to watch out. Unfortunately, Harry had to pass by several students. He apologized to the first two, but by the third one he found he had no more control over his body. Inside, Harry wanted to scream.

Harry finally made it the dense shrubbery and entered the forbidden forest. His stomach clenched as he trudged through the forest wondering what was waiting for him inside. He hoped it was some one he didn't know. Although, that could be worse. If it was someone he could explain it to afterward, it might not be as embarrassing.

Harry let out a scream as some one tackled him to the floor. He fell down harshly and rolled onto his back to stand up. He only made it half way, because as soon as he flipped over two legs straddled his chest.

" Your late." said the voice on top of him.

Harry would have sighed in relief, and then no doubt blushed about it, if he had been in control of his body, when he looked up into the face of a familiar smirking blonde. Instead his lips smiled and his hands reached out to the back of Malfoy's head.

Harry was going to pull him in for a kiss, but the cheeky blonde ducked at the last minute and moved off of Harry. The Gryffindor stayed on the ground as he propped himself up on his elbows. He cocked his head to the side as he watched Malfoy fold his arms and pout. Harry wanted nothing more then to kiss those full lips.

" Your so beautiful." He said from his place on the ground.

" I'm not going to let you off that easily." Malfoy said pouting even more. Harry swiftly lifted himself off the forest floor and pulled Malfoy close to him. He heard an intake of breath form the blonde.

" Well, I can think of some other ways I can make it up to you." Harry said seductively. The blonde boy shuddered against him. Harry placed a kiss on Malfoy's neck.

" Sounds good," Malfoy whispered in his ear. He pushed his body flush against Harry's and wriggled just right. Harry gasped. Then Malfoy pulled away.

" But, you'll have to catch me first." He said before he sped off deeper into the forest. Harry chased after him. He smiled ruefully as he thought of all the things he was going to do when he caught his little Slytherin. Harry made a mental note to remind Hermione that the girl was a Slytherin. He ducked a low branch and came to a clearing. He spotted Malfoy as he disappeared on the other side.

Harry pumped his legs faster, knowing his target was close. He jumped over a root and forced his way through a bush, as he closed the distance between them. Malfoy was almost close enough to reach now. Harry pushed a little harder and stretched his hand out. He met the soft material of Malfoy's shirt and tugged. Malfoy stumbled a bit and was saved from hitting the hard ground by Harry's arms. They encircled Malfoy's waist, forcing the Slytherin close to him.

" Got you." He murmured against Malfoy's neck, sending goosebumps spreading out over his skin. Harry tried to will his body not to react at the feel of the Slytherin against him, but it was useless.

" But the question now is, what are you going to do with me?" Malfoy responded. Harry growled as he spun Malfoy around to face him. He took the fair haired teen's lips in a demanding kiss. Malfoy kissed back enthusiastically. After a while, Harry dropped tiny kisses down Malfoy's slender neck and backed him up until he hit a tree.

Immediately Malfoy's legs wrapped around Harry's back. Harry continued to move his mouth over Malfoy's throat up to his ear. Malfoy moaned when Harry bit down on his lobe. A tongue flicked across the spot in the back of his ear and he melted in Harry's arms. Harry gasped when Malfoy's legs tightened. They squeezed firmly bringing Harry's groin sharply to Malfoy's. Their body's were aligned perfectly. Harry could feel the sense that he was complete. He was almost bursting with emotion.

" I love you." He muttered in between kisses. The words felt so natural. So right to say. Harry never felt more peaceful.

" You feel my heart, luv?" Harry said grabbing Malfoy's hand and placing it on his chest. " It beats for you." Harry was staring deep into Malfoy's eyes.

" Nothing else. No one else. Only you." Harry said before he took Malfoy's lips again. He ground his hips into the blonde, causing him to break the kiss and moan. Harry moved his lips to the blonde's ear.

" For ever and always." he said, thrusting into Malfoy. The blonde's head dropped to his shoulder. Harry cherished the moment dearly and almost chocked on the feelings that swept through him. Harry truly felt the ghosts love. It was powerful and amazing and frightening all at once. Harry was overwhelmed by it. And then right in the middle of all the serenity and turmoil the ghosts decide to leave him, standing there holding Malfoy up against the tree, after having just muttered things Harry had never said to another before. By far the most awkward position he'd ever been in.

" Stupid Bloody ghosts." Malfoy murmured in Harry's neck. The dark haired boy fought the tingle that wanted to spread down his spine at the feel of Malfoy's mouth on his neck. He quickly dropped his hold on the blonde and stepped back. Malfoy leaned against the tree catching his breath. Harry tried to will his erection away. He was thankful that they pulled away this time. He blushed as he thought of how their last encounter similar to this ended. A quick 'favor' in a dark secluded closet was one thing, but this was outside in the bright sunlight. They couldn't cross that line, no matter how uncomfortable Harry was at the moment.

" We should find our way back." Harry said, desperate to fill the ever expanding silence. He was breathing rapidly and was still attempting to calm his body down. He avoided looking directly at Malfoy.

The blonde let out a shaky sigh and muttered something. Harry strained to hear it but couldn't make it out, so he started walking in the direction he thought was the way out. He didn't wait to see if Malfoy was following, but found he didn't need to. The blonde called him back.

" What?" Harry said as he stopped walking. Seeing the Slytherin, still breathing irregularly and more tousled then usual, caused a twitch in Harry's pants. He made a mental picture of Snape in a bathing suit to counter it. He focused on it while he waited for Malfoy to speak.

" I think we came in that way." He said motioning in the opposite direction Harry was headed. Instead of answering Harry walked passed Malfoy and headed the way he directed. He heard foot steps behind him a few seconds later. Harry stopped short when he thought he heard a noise to his left and Malfoy ran into him. A rabbit ran out on to the path and into a bush. Harry sighed in relief. There were some ugly creatures in the Forrest and he didn't want to run into any of them.

He frown as he realized Malfoy was practically standing on top of him. He moved forward, ready to continue and a little ticked off that the damper the bunny scare put on his erection was useless, as the feel of Malfoy behind him brought it back to life.

" Oh, for merlin's sake!" Malfoy yelled out, before he pressed his body into Harry's. Even though some part of him was enjoying the feeling Harry was still quick to move away. He tripped over a gnarled root and fell against a tree.

" What are you doing, Malfoy?" He sputtered at the now advancing blonde. Harry found the tree that prevented him from landing face down on the ground now prevented his escape.

" Oh, come on Potter. There's no reason we have to suffer. It's not like we haven't done it before." Malfoy said sounding annoyed. Harry stared at him incredulously. How could he discuss this as if it were nothing?

" That was different." Harry tried to argue. He could feel his face burning under Malfoy's unrelenting stare. The blonde took a step closer. Harry swallowed.

" Yeah. We were both possessed by ghosts and left with raging hard ons. Same as now." Malfoy said slowly as he took another step. He was close enough for Harry to be able to smell him now. He smelled good.

" No...it was different. We.. It was dark and.." Harry trailed off. He doubted he could think of a good enough reason, even if he didn't have Malfoy's hand gently touching his hip. His erection, which had been a slight discomfort, was now causing him pain.

" Oh, that's it then. You don't want to see me. Fine, I can think of several ways to arrange that." Malfoy gave him a sly look and Harry blushed even more. He could think of a couple of scenarios too.

" No! I..." Harry lost his train of thought as Malfoy stepped even closer. His breath hit Harry's face as he spoke. His other hand came to Harry's chest as he pushed Harry against the tree. His heartbeat increased tenfold.

" Look, Potter it's not like we have a lot of options here. Unless you what to walk all the way back to the castle like this." Malfoy sounded so confident, Harry had no doubt he used that voice to get many things done. It was a voice that said I'm right, just listen and everything will be fine.

" Stop acting like a girl. It doesn't mean anything." He whispered in Harry's ear. Malfoy didn't wait for Harry's next lame excuses as he quickly ground their erections together. Harry gave in as he brought his hands to Malfoy's back. He held tight as the blonde rubbed against him once more. Electric shocks shot through Harry as he groaned.

Harry couldn't help comparing the difference between Malfoy and the ghost. Malfoy was defiantly more controlling. He gripped Harry's hips and was directing the pace that their groins came together. His head was resting on Harry's shoulder and each rapid exhale hit Harry's ear causing him to shiver in delight. He briefly wondered what Malfoy would be like if he wasn't holding back. If he really wanted Harry and didn't need to just get off.

Malfoy's breathing increased even more. He was now rasping and Harry guessed he was close to coming. For some strange reason Harry wanted to be part of it. He wanted to feel like more then just a jack-off buddy. Without stopping to think of the repercussions Harry fastened his mouth the Malfoy's. Harry smirked as he felt the other boy's surprise, but turned his efforts else where when Malfoy began kissing him back. Malfoy increased their pace. He pulled Harry's hips against his, harder each time. Malfoy made a whimpering sound against Harry's lips. The Gryffindor swept his tongue over Malfoy's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Malfoy granted it when he parted his lips to moan. The Slytherin took one of his hands off of Harry's hips and stuck it in his hair. He pulled the raven strands as he deepened the kiss. Harry plundered the blonde's mouth as he moved his hips to meet Malfoy, thrust for thrust. He could feel the pressure building. The heat was coming off Malfoy's body in waves making Harry feel like he was on fire. It was all too much for Harry, as he rammed his erection against Malfoy's one last time. He yelled out something unintelligible as he came. Malfoy moved his lips to the side of Harry's face as he followed. Mind numbing pleasure coursed through Harry's body as he clung onto Malfoy. He rode the last waves of his orgasm vaguely aware that Malfoy was peppering his face with kisses.

When his breathing returned to normal, he waited for Malfoy to move away from him. At some point he had burrowed his face in Harry's neck. The blonde finally stirred and moved back. He cleared his throat and adjusted his clothing. Harry tried not to blush as he spoke.

" I think we were going that way." He said pointing to a patch of trees behind Malfoy. The blonde nodded and walked in the direction Harry was talking about. The Gryffindor followed him this time.

" Your the girl." Harry said after they had been walking for a while.

Malfoy didn't slow his long strides as he responded.

" What are talking about, Potter?" He asked suspiciously.

" When the ghosts posses use. You're the girl." Harry said smugly.

" Who says I'm the girl?" he asked, puffing his chest out, as if that would prove he was manly. Harry almost laughed at him.

" It's so obvious. Or did you think Katey was a bloke's name?" Harry said, avoiding a branch Malfoy let snap back as he passed it.

" That doesn't prove anything. It could very easily be a man's name." He was adamant about denying it. Harry chuckled as he dodged another branch. They didn't seem to be on any path, but Harry couldn't remember how they got there in the first place, so he didn't question it.

" Okay. What about the fact that your always crying and begging _me_ to stay. I'm clearly the dominant one." Harry said.

" Just because one shows emotion, does not make them a girl." Malfoy stated as if it were clear as day. He hesitated slightly and Harry stopped walking. Then the blonde turned with out warning and slipped through a tiny space between two bushes. Harry had to struggle to keep up.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say your trying to lose me." Harry said once he caught up to the blonde.

" I'm merely making my way out of this horrid forest. If you can't keep up then it's not my problem, Potter." Malfoy told him, but Harry couldn't help but notice he slowed his pace.

" What about the fact that the ghosts that are possessing us, are a man named Conner and a woman named Katey." Harry said proudly. His self-satisfaction disappeared when Malfoy spun on his heel and Harry nearly smashed into him. He managed to keep his balance and distance, but just a tiny foot of space was between them.

" You know who they are?" He said angrily.

" Yes." Harry was reluctant to answer. The blonde was livid for some reason and Harry didn't want to find out why.

" And you didn't think I deserved to know?" He questioned the Gryffindor.

" Well, that's all we know about them. We just found a picture. We don't know their last names or who they were or anything useful. I didn't think..." Harry tried to explain.

" What? You didn't think I might like to know who's been taking over my body and making me touch _you_." He spat out. Harry bristled at the insult. It wasn't like he wanted Malfoy to want him, but it still hurt to hear some one talk about him as though he were disgusting.

" Well it's not as if I'm enjoying this either, Malfoy. I'm sorry if I didn't think it was a good idea to start up a conversation with you. In case you haven't noticed every time we come near each other, a couple of ghosts _do _take over our bodies. I thought it might be a good idea if we stayed away from each other for a while." Harry's voice had raised loudly. He felt satisfied when Malfoy looked taken a back.

" Some one from your little gang could have informed me." He said in much calmer tone then before.

" Right. Cause your so approachable." Harry said sarcastically. Malfoy tensed.

" Still, I would appreciate an update from now on, if you find anything new." He said, and Harry guessed it was the closest Malfoy would ever come to asking him politely.

" Fine." Harry agreed through gritted teeth. It was a fair request.

They continued on their way. Harry hoped Malfoy knew where he was going. They seemed to be walking a long time. He didn't try and start another conversation with him again, out of fear it might lead to another fight. Malfoy would make a sharp turn every so often, causing Harry to have to dive into the bushes to find him. After a while Harry wondered if Malfoy wasn't dragging this out to torture him.

" Malfoy, are you sure you know where you're going?" Harry said as ducked under a low branch. The blonde didn't answer him. So Harry tried again, only louder.

" Of course I do, Potter." Was his answer. Not that Harry was expecting something different. He sighed and kept walking.

" Maybe we should use our wands to call for help." He supplied.

" No way. I'm not getting in trouble for this. Or have you forgotten, we're not aloud in the Forbidden Forrest. It being Forbidden and all."

" Maybe if we explain..." Harry was cut off by Malfoy's answer.

" Explain what, Potter? That some ghosts decided to take us out into the middle of the Forrest and make us their bitches? I for one don't feel like trying to explain that to a Professor." He made a sharp turn, in between two trees and Harry quickly followed.

" I guess you're right." He sighed as he caught up to the Slytherin once more. Harry couldn't imagine having to tell a professor what just happened.

" Besides, we're here." He announced, peaking out behind some trees. Harry assumed the exit was through there.

" I'll go out first." Malfoy said, turning to look at Harry. " You wait here for a few minutes. I don't want to be seen coming out of the Forrest with you." He started to walk out and Harry called him back.

" Then I suggest you wait here, because I'm going _now_." Harry said making his way past some bushes and into the last trees he ever wanted to see again. Malfoy was by his side in a heartbeat.

" Don't be stupid, Potter. I'm certainly not waiting behind. And we can't go out togther. The rumors are finally starting to die down, this would only spur them back up again." Despite Malfoy's worry, he continued heading to the edge of the Forrest. Harry sped up and Malfoy matched his pace. Soon they were crashing through greenery and avoiding angled arms of the trees in attempt to beat the other. They both flew out of the trees at the same time, running into a group of younger Gryffindors. Harry apologized as Malfoy scowled at them.

The reaction of the people around them was almost instant, though variable. Some students furrowed their brows, trying to figure out why the most famous two rivals just came bursting out of the Forbidden Forrest togther. Maybe the rumors about them were true. Others were already forming new rumors. Harry could tell them apart from the rest. They had shocked expressions first and then understanding ones. As if they could gather the whole story by what they saw before them and of course, it was their duty to inform the rest of the student population all the sordid details, just waiting on the tips of their tongues. Some tried to be subtle about their staring, only looking at them out of the corner of their eyes. Others openly gawked at the couple.

Malfoy held his head high as he sent death glares at every one in his path. Harry followed, scowling. He should have just let Malfoy go out first. Letting him think he won was better then the attention he was going to receive for the next few weeks.

" This is just great. Do you have to be so stubborn?" Malfoy asked him, as he tried to ignore the looks people were giving them. A sandy-haired boy shouted at them, before he handed money over to a short brunette girl. Perhaps they had a bet going.

Malfoy continued his brisk pace and Harry was at least glad they were moving away from most of the people. And although he had just been thinking along the same lines as Malfoy, he'd be damned if he was going to let the blonde know that.

" You could have stayed in just as easily as I could have." Harry responded.

" Yes, but I'm not expected to do the righteous thing. You're the only hero here." Malfoy spun on him, forcing Harry to come to a quick stop once more. He looked around nervously. There were not many people around and most of them weren't paying attention to them, or they were doing a good job of pretending not to. Harry recognized the place and knew they were close to where he'd left Ron. He cast a glance over Malfoy's shoulder and sure enough he could spot the redhead's sleeping figure.

" But then again, maybe this is what you wanted, Potter." Malfoy said stepping closer, causing Harry to look back to him. He frowned, not understanding what the boy was saying.

" Is that it? Do you want people to think we're going out?" He stopped moving, but only because the next step would take him directly into Harry's body.

" Why would I want that?" Harry was starting to shake. It felt like his legs were about to buckle under neath him. His pulse sped up as Malfoy leaned in closer.

" I don't know. You tell me." He said, holding Harry's gaze.

" Harry watch out!"

Both boys jumped away from each other and turned their heads to see a ruffled Ron pointing at Malfoy. He was standing with his sleepy eyes wide open and a leaf was stuck to his face. Harry tried not to laugh at his friend.

" Ron, it's alright." Harry watched the confusion on the redhead's face.

" But, it's Malfoy." He told Harry as if he wasn't seeing the other boy.

Malfoy scoffed and muttered, " Dolt." Harry glared at him.

" I know Ron. It's okay. I.." But once more, a shout interrupted him.

" Harry!" Hermione came running across the grassy grounds. She earned several stares from the students as she raced past them, gasping for breath and shouting Harry's name, but she ignored them and pushed on. When she reached the raven teen, she skidded to a halt. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a soft, "oh" as she spotted Malfoy.

" Save the speech, Granger. I was just leaving." He said holding his hand up. Harry watched as he walked away. Harry fought down the disappointment. He was eager to share his news with the bushy-haired girl.

" Hermione I found something new. The girl was in Slytherin." He said, happy he figured out more of the puzzle..

" I know."

Harry looked at Hermione, stunned. Ron muttered a quiet, " How long was I asleep?"

" I know who they are, Harry. I figured it out." Hermione beamed at him.

" There names were Conner Milgram and Katey Asquith."

" But how did you figure it out?" Harry asked.

" It's what Martha said, she was the annoying blonde who informed me Ben was free now." She rolled her eyes.

" Who?" Ron asked trying to follow along. Hermione ignored him.

" She said the girl offered to change her name. That's when I had the idea that she might be pureblood and that was why they couldn't be together. Her father must have been the He, they kept talking about."

Ron scratched his head and looked between Harry and Hermione to see if Harry was understanding the girl.

" I went to Madam Prince and asked if she had a list of old pureblood family's. I cross referenced them with students who went to school at the time the picture was taken. And I found them."

Harry was happy, but he didn't understand Hermione's excitement.

" I thought you said knowing who they were wouldn't help us?" He asked.

" I was wrong. It turns out it finding their identity was the key. I found their names, then looked them up in an old wizarding newspaper. I don't have a lot of details, just what I can infer from what we know. They must have fell in love. But like I said she was a pureblood and he wasn't. Her father, like most purebloods, didn't approve of her associating with the wrong people. They must have been afraid of him and so they kept their relationship secret. I assume they had plans to run away and get married."

" What do you mean you assume. I thought you said you figured it out." Harry asked.

" I did. Sort of. I know how they died, but not their exact plans. They never made it out of the country."

" Her father got them." Ron filled in the rest. He sounded angry.

" No." Hermione corrected.

" An earthquake got them. Or at least it got her. They were some where in muggle England when it happened. A two story building collapsed on them. No one could figure out what they were doing there. None of their friends knew about their relationship."

" That's awful." Ron stated.

" How does it help us, Hermione?" Harry asked desperately.

" It turns out that the boy, Conner, was as afraid of her father as she was. He prepared for the worst possible out come. Death. He was excellent at potions and there was a rumor that he discovered a way to come back to life. Apparently the girl's father was well known for murdering people who got in his way. Back then it was much easier for Purebloods to get away with what they wanted."

" Still is true today." Ron shot in, thinking of a certain pureblood family.

" Yes, but not as much as back then. Anyway, there was an accusation that he kidnaped Katey and was experimenting on her. There was all kinds of speculation afterwards. Her father pushed it, of course. Making up storeys about how his daughter wrote home complaining Conner was harassing her. He said she feared for her life. He didn't want to admit his daughter ran away with the boy willingly. Conner ended up being found guilty and set to Azkaban prison for life." She finished solemnly.

" So he lost his only love and then spent the rest of his life alone in prison." Ron summed up the short version.

" Their storey explains why he choose Harry and Malfoy. And the other students. In each case, one was a pureblood and the other was a half-blood. Same as the ghost couple."

" So that's it then. That's what's going on. Conner did find a way to come back to life after death." Harry said.

" Yes, but not fully. He can only come back for shorts amount of time, and he can only re-live old memories. It's similar to a ghost possession, but he's not quite a ghost. He's more like an echo. He must be stuck here."

" Why did he wait this long? What's so special about now?"

" Because he didn't die until a month ago. Around the same time the possession started." Ron was doing math in his head.

" He lived that long?"

" He felt guilty." Harry spoke. Ron and Hermione looked at him quizzically.

" He thought her death was his fault. Being in Azkaban was his punishment."

" How do you know that?" Ron asked.

" I can feel it." He answered in a quiet voice. Ron took a step back from Harry. Hermione frowned at the redhead.

" He's not going to explode Ronald." Hermione sniped at him.

" You don't know that." He said, but he hung his head sheepishly and returned to his original spot.

" So, how do we stop it?" Harry said in his normal voice.

" Well since the first spell I tried on you, didn't work..."

" You cast a spell on me?"

" I've been researching different methods of de-possessing. I didn't find any on that, but I did find a spell that can help us in this situation. Since Conner isn't technically a ghost, it should work."

" When did you cast a spell on me?"

" I think it should reverse the effects of what ever potion he used and help him move on. It's used for banishing evil entities, but I can tweak it to make it fit our needs."

" It's worth a try." Ron said.

" How could I not know you cast a spell on me?"

" Oh, Harry. Fine, I'm sorry okay. Now, what do you think?" She asked him. He scowled at her and resisted the urge to pout.

" As long as it gets rid of the ghost." He said.

" Alright then. We can do it tonight. It has to be under the moon. It shouldn't take long." She concluded. Harry nodded, glad he finally was going to be rid of this annoyance.

* * *

It was still a few good hours until nightfall and Harry was in his room, talking with Seamus and Neville. They were trying their best to cheer him up, but he only heard half of what they were saying. His mind was on the rumors that were now spreading like wildfire through out the castle. Harry opted to stay as far way from the rest of the Hogwarts population as possible. Hermione and Ron were gathering ingredients for the spell they were going to cast tonight. Harry leant them his cloak and bid them goodbye. Their plan was to met up outside as soon as it got dark.

In the meantime Harry was to stay in his room, or go only as far as the Gryffindor common room. Not that he was going to argue with that part of the plan. He didn't want to know what every one was saying about him, until he absolutely had to, on Monday morning.

There was a knock at the door and Seamus stopped talking in the middle of his joke. Neville and him shared a look before Harry went to answer it. Some third year was standing outside looking incredibly nervous. He was wringing his hands and he stuttered when he spoke.

" T ...th... ther... tthere's some one to see you, outside." he said before he turned and fled in the opposite direction. Harry wondered what had him so rattled. He shrugged and told Neville and Seamus he'd be right back, then shut the door before they could stop him. He went down stairs slowly, trying to think of who would wanted to see him. Maybe, Ron and Hermione. But why didn't Ron just come and get him?

Harry hurried as he came to the last stair, his mind coming up with all kinds of horrible things that could have went wrong. Maybe they were caught or maybe something happened and one of them got hurt. He felt guilty for sending his friends out all alone. He quickly scanned the common room. A few people looked up, but most kept their heads down. Harry quickly dismissed the idea that his caller was in here. He made his way to the portrait hole.

When he pulled the swinging door open Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting, but a furious Malfoy was not even on his list. Harry blinked in surprise before he was dragged out of the hole by his collar. Malfoy pulled him down the hall and Harry stumbled a few times before he came to his senses. He wrenched his self free, and the blonde turned and face him.

" What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked, because the blonde just gave him the evil eye and kept his mouth closed tight.

" Do you know what they're saying about us, Potter?" He ground out. Harry would normally have loved to get this reaction from the blonde, but right now it was just annoying.

" No, but I can guess." He said bitterly before continuing.

" Did you think dragging me out of my room and down the hall was going to change their minds?" Harry looked around. The hall was empty now, but it was only a matter of time before someone stumbled upon the pair.

" You're going to fix this."

" How?" Harry looked at the blonde boy, who appeared to be cracking seems.

" You're going to tell everyone that we are _not_ a couple." he explained to the Gryffindor.

" And why do you think they'd listen to me?" Malfoy looked at him with an are-you-kidding- me?- look.

" They won't believe me. If people want to see something then they are going to see it. It won't matter what I say. It's best to just try and ignore it. Eventually, they'll find something new." Harry felt a little sorry for the boy.

" Bloody hell." Malfoy said with a sigh. He slumped against a wall and Harry knew this was really getting to him, if he was breaking the Malfoy code and slouching.

" If it makes you feel any better. Hermione may have a spell that can get rid of the ghosts. We're trying it tonight." Harry watched the blonde's head spring back up and he found himself staring into those burning eyes. Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Harry.

" So, it'll be over. No more spokes?" He never took his eyes off Harry's as he stood only a few inches from the Gryffindor.

" Yeah. I mean if everything goes according to plan." Harry tried to keep his voice light, but it was thick and he swallowed past a lump in his throat. His palms started to sweat and he got a tingling feeling in his stomach.

" Har.." But Malfoy's words were cut off by the sound of approaching feet. He made a sound of frustration before he moved away from Harry and then turned his back on the Gryffindor.

" Let me know how it goes, Would you, Potter?" Malfoy called out over his shoulder.

Harry let out a breath and quickly left before the students, who's sounds were growing louder, came down the hall. He swivelled around and made his way back to the fat lady, wondering what Malfoy would have said if they weren't interrupted.

* * *

The spell was short, simple and left Harry smelling like scrambled eggs.

After Harry's puzzling encounter with Malfoy he went back to his dorm room and waited until the sun went down. Once the last glow of orange and red left the sky Harry made his way down to the castle's main entrance. The moon had been up since late afternoon, so they could get started right away. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Hermione handed Harry his cloak back and he stuck it in his backpack. He only had the bag becuase they decided not to tell any of the Gryffindors about the spell, and Harry needed an exuse to leave Seamus and Neville. He told them he was going to met Ron at the library. They traveled down the stone steps outside, in silence. Once the three teens reached their destination, Hermione began getting ready for the spell.

Ron and Harry watched as she set up. Harry was told to stand in the center of a circle and to drink something Hermione handed him. He ingested the slug-flavored drink and Hermione took her wand out and muttered a few words Harry didn't understand. Ron looked at Harry while Hermione spoke, but he didn't see any change in the boy. Hermione finished with one last swish of her wand. She checked something in her hand and smiled. When she told him he could move Harry asked her if it worked. She assured him it had and then proceeded to explain how, but Harry was lost after the first sentence.

Harry took her many complicated words for it and tried to feel relieved. But he only felt cold. Without warning his status turned to freezing. He shivered violently and the fell to the floor. Ron and Hermione rushed to his side. But he was fine. What ever it was ended before his knees touched the ground. He could tell the ghost was gone for good now and he was just Harry again. He stood with the help of his friends.

" Harry?"

" I'm fine. It worked." He said, reassuring them.

" Are you sure, Harry? I don't know if that was supposed to happen." Hermione bit her lip in worry.

" Yeah, we did it. I felt him go." Harry stood and dusted his pants off. Hermione and Ron sagged in relief. It was over. They got there free time and their friend back. They couldn't be happier. But Harry couldn't quite smile as big as them. He felt a little lonely for some reason. He had felt for the ghost and hoped he was happier where-ever he was now.

He followed his friends into the castle. He didn't want to bring them down with his un-explainable bad mood so he stayed silent. They walked along the corridor, slowly making their way back to the Gryffindor tower, when Harry spotted a patch of blonde hair. Malfoy was standing around with a group of his dorm mates. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he was suddenly speaking.

" You guys go ahead. I'll tell Malfoy about the spell." He told his friends.

" Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked, sending a sneer at the group of Slyterins.

" Yeah. I think it's only fair that he know." Harry answered. Hermione gave him a look he'd never seen on her, before she grabbed Ron's hand and lead him away. Harry walked directly to the pack of Slytherin's before he lost his nerve.

" Malfoy. Could I talk to you for a moment?" He said eyeing the group carefully. He would feel better if he had his wand out, but he didn't want the action to be misinterpreted, so he kept his hand firmly at his side. Malfoy looked surprised at the appearance of the Gryffindor, but quickly slipped his face back into a calm mask. He smirked at Harry and walked away from his friends.

When they were a decent distance away the blonde turned and waited patiently for Harry to start talking. Harry stumbled at first, caught of guard by the look in Malfoy's eyes. He didn't dwell on it, as he quickly spoke.

" I... umm.. I just thought you'd want to know we did the spell." He said casting a nervous glance to Malfoy's friends. Harry didn't think properly before he went up to Malfoy. The blonde was probably mad. Harry wasn't sure if the Slytherins gossiped, but there was a good chance he might have added another month to the life of their rumor. Malfoy followed Harry's gaze and made a quick movement with his head. The remaining Slytherins looked disappointed, before they all turned and left. Leaving Harry alone with Malfoy. His mouth went dry at the thought.

" And..." Malfoy prompted, searching Harry's eyes, and moving closer. Harry had to think for a moment before he remembered what Malfoy was talking about.

" It worked." Harry's voice was barely above a whisper. He couldn't control his breathing, as he let out shallow gasps. His heart was beating widely against his chest, almost as if it were trying to break out. Then he lost all ability to breath as Malfoy moved closer still.

"So right now, you're...you?" He asked closing the distance even more. Harry could only nod, because the blonde was hovering only one millimeter from his body.

" Good." Malfoy muttered before he crashed his mouth to Harry's. He used his hands, which somehow found their way to Harry's hips, to push the Gryffindor into the wall behind him. Harry gasped when their hips came into contact and Malfoy used the opportunity to stick his tongue into the savior's mouth. Malfoy took his time as he kissed Harry throughly. When he pulled back the Gryffindor was breathless. He didn't give Harry a chance to recover as he moved his lips the boy's throat.

" Cause I couldn't get you off of my mind." Malfoy muttered, between kisses to Harry's pulse points. The Gryffindor only quivered in response. He felt lost in a sea of sensations. Malfoy's hard body was rocking against and his hands were gripping Harry tightly as his mouth worked at leaving little bites across his tan skin. There was a sound in the distance, but Harry couldn't focus on anything accept the boy in front of him.

" How many rumors do you want to prove true, Potter?" Malfoy asked him. Harry was ready to say all of them, but Malfoy pulled away slightly. Harry looked up at him with confusion. Then he heard it. Some one was coming around the corner. Harry groaned in frustration, which caused Malfoy to smirk at him.

" My bag." he muttered to Malfoy.

" I don't think there's enough room for us both." Malfoy said sarcastically, but he reached for it any way. When Harry had a grip on the canvas book bag he quickly ripped it open and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He was grateful Hermione had given it back to him earlier in the night. He draped it across his self and Malfoy. The Slytherin looked at Harry with such a confused look that he almost burst out laughing. He held it in and pulled Malfoy close to him, before he whispered in his ear.

" Don't move."

To his surprise, Malfoy didn't try to pull away, but Harry was sure it had more to do with the fact that several students just became visible, then it had to do with his words. Malfoy waited for the other kids to notice them, but when nothing happened he put two and two together.

" Invisibility cloak. " He whispered, Harry nodded against him, unintentionally rubbing their cheeks together.

In that instant Harry realized he had yet to touch the blonde. A mischievous feeling took over Harry as he carefully moved his hand until it was resting on Malfoy's chest. He heard the boy gasp, but ignored it. He continued moving his hand over the smooth muscles and passed over each bump of his rib. Malfoy's breathing increase as Harry's hand traveled lower. The other students were long gone by now, but neither boy noticed. Malfoy held perfectly still as Harry's hands explored.

Harry moved deliberately, yet slowly enjoying the knowledge that he was making Malfoy weak. A sharp in take of breath came from the blonde's lips as Harry skimmed his abdomen and traced his belly button through his shirt. Then suddenly the hands were underneath his shirt and he could feel the pads of Harry's fingers running up his sides. Malfoy shivered, before his control snapped like a twig under pressure.

His hands flew to Harry's hair, where they tangled and then tensed as he pulled the Gryffindor down for a demanding kiss. Harry was ready for his mouth and kissed him back with a new sense of urgency. His hands, still buried under Malfoy's shirt, came around to his back as he pulled the boy closer. Malfoy pressed Harry into the wall with each roll of his hips. Eventually Harry needed to breath and he pulled away panting heavily.

" ...couldn't stop imagining what this would be like..." Malfoy said before rocking against the Gryffindor again. He moved his face to Harry's neck, where he promptly bite the Gryffindor, earning a loud groan form the raven haired boy. Harry came out of his slight daze to ask what the Slytherin meant, but he didn't have to as the blonde kept mumbling into Harry's ear.

" All those bloody rumors. Driving me crazy. There was this particular one were I shagged you in bathroom. We both stayed late after quidditch practice one day. Talk about cliche. " He stopped to groan as Harry wrapped a leg around the back of his upper thigh and ground into him forcefully.

" Keep going." Harry breathed out, when Malfoy didn't continue right away. The blonde kissed the side of his face before he spoke again.

" You were angry with me for insulting your friend. And we got into a fight. You pushed me into a locker and instead of hitting me you kiss me. I push you back and you run away. But I chase after you. I grab you and slam you into a wall. Where I then proceed to shag you bloody senseless." He finished, unable to go on. The thought of taking Harry nearly chocked him.

" That's a descriptive rumor." Harry mused.

" Well, I may have added to it a bit." Malfoy answered back. He took Harry's lips and then they talked no more. All that came from their mouths were groans and gasps as they tugged, rubbed and bit each other every where they could reach. Without much warning Malfoy's orgasm hit him. Hearing his first name come from Malfoy's lips drove Harry over the edge and he followed the blonde down the road of ecstacy.

" So, what now?" Malfoy said, when he could breath again. He was curious to know, but not really afraid of the answer. Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around him and he showed no signs of loosening his grip. The blonde gave a satisfied sigh, that one might hear from a cat, if cats sighed, as he waited for the reply.

" Well, I have heard some interesting rumors lately that might be worth looking into."

**An: It's over. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, or didn't, you can still leave a comment. Just click the little button to your left. **


End file.
